The aim of this study is to test the hypothesis that infusion of a combination of neuroendocrine stress hormones (epinephrine, cortisol, glucagon, arginine vasopressin and angiotensin II) will increase lactate levels without evidence of tissue ischemia ( Type 2 lactic acidosis)